my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day Off
This article, 'Day Off', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ "We have a day off today. Go do whatever the hell you want." Shigaraki stated to the league. Ryuu was sitting next to Shigaraki drinking coffee. "Koki, we're meeting up with Ishida at that new boba place later this afternoon. We have practice after." "We're seeing Ishida again?!" Koki asked with an excited expression as Ryuu nodded. Shirome hit Koki over the head. "Shut up. You're annoying." "Sorry, Mei-Chan..." Koki sulked. "Huh? Oh, what a big coincidence... Me, Shirome, and Mukuro have to go somewhere too... I can't wait to see Muku..." Shiro softly said, not looking away from the game she was playing. "Oh, right... Ryuu, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Shirome asked, staring straight at Ryuu. "Sure." Ryuu said, going to another room with Shirome taking his mug filled with coffee. "What do you need, Shirome?" Ryuu asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Tenko told me...about what you wanted to do...involving Shiro..." Shirome said slowly, looking at the ground. "Are you...sure about this?" "Y-Yes, I'm sure." Ryuu said, looking at Shirome. "Know that once you do this there is no going back...and if you fail, you're putting not only her life but everyone's life at stake..." Shirome replied. "Do you...want to meet...the demon you'll be going up against to train...?" "Yes..." Ryuu said, a shadow cast over his face. "If that is what you wish..." Shirome held her hand to an open space. Her hand was consumed by black fog, hitting directly at a spot in the space. Once she did that, out came a tall young woman with light blue hair and baby blue eyes. "Yes, mistress?" "Tsumugi, this is Ryuu. Ryuu, Tsumugi" Shirome introduced. "Oh, my name is Tsumugi. I'm a demon Cosplayer." Tsumugi introduced herself. "Are you... surprised? I get that a lot since I'm so plain." "Not really. I didn't expect Shirome to be a demon until Tenko told me. But you do look pretty interesting." Ryuu smiled at the taller girl. "How could you say such a thing to my mistress? That's hurtful..." Tsumugi seemed fatally offended. "Don't mind her. She gets offended pretty easily at any comment pointed towards her or me..." Shirome said. "Though I will admit, you are pretty stupid at not knowing that before. The term 'Hell Girl' is pretty much a big hint in itself indicating that I am a demon. But... I understand since... I wasn't born one... or born to begin with..." She mumbled the last part, looking down. "It's okay." Ryuu said with a soft voice, putting his hand on Shirome's shoulder. "You might not like pity, but this is the best way I can comfort you..." "Mistress you have an appointment with Shiro and Mukuro in the afternoon. Also, you have a new client." Tsumugi said, softly. "A new client? I see..." Shirome responded. A puff of smoke came out of her, covering her for a couple of seconds. As the smoke cleared, Ryuu saw Shirome donning a red kimono. "Ah, I like your kimono." Ryuu smiled at the shorter girl. "Thank you. I wear this whenever I have a client. It's my outfit as the Hell Girl." Shirome responded with a clear face. "Anyways, I have to go to a client now. I wonder who they want to send to hell..." "Well then, I'll see you later." Ryuu said. "Make sure to take care of Shiro while I'm gone. If you screw up, I will personally kill you." Shirome said with a straight face. "And tell her that I may be a bit late to the meeting between us and Mukuro. Bye." Shirome disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ryuu sighed and decided to go back to the bar. He sat in between Shiro and Koki and tapped Shiro on the shoulder. "Shirome said she may be late to the meeting between you guys and Mukuro." "Oh..." Shiro looked down with sad eyes. "I see..." Ryuu looked to Shiro with apologetic eyes and then turned to Koki. "We'll be seeing Ishi-kun in about an hour." "I can't wait." Koki smiled enthusiastically. Suddenly, he heard Shiro mumble something. "Why does anyone care for a monster like me?" "You're not a monster." Ryuu mumbled. "Please, red hair...everything is my fault...everything..." Shiro mumbled. "That's why daddy despised me. He really despised me because I only caused problems for him. He cut me open so I would stop...He cut me open every day to check my insides...all because I'm a monster..." "No, you're not!" Ryuu said, standing up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You need to stop putting yourself down. He's the monster, not you. He's disgusting! You did nothing to him! Ughh, I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of hearing you talk bad about yourself." Ryuu said walking to his room and slamming his door shut, locking it. Shiro was left stunned. "What an idiot...red hair...you...are...so...idiotic..." She mumbled. "I...really despise it..." She got up and started walking to where their rooms were. She stood at the door to Ryuu and Koki's room. She placed her hand on the door. "Why do you even try...? You're only gonna get hurt in the end if you try to..." She mumbled. "I despise it...I despise everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your personality...and how much you care about me..." "If...If it makes you happy...If it makes you suffer less pain..." Shiro said. "I'll go and...end my life..." She started to leave but heard the door open and a hand grabbing her arm. "No..." Ryuu said, looking down at her with tears in his eyes. "No...?" Shiro asked. "Why...?" "Because..I don't want you to go." Ryuu said, looking at Shiro with pleading eyes. "You're..." Shiro mumbled. She put her small hand on his face."Tell me...how do you...kill someone without killing them?" "I-I haven't thought about that..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's crimson eyes with his teal ones. "My father..." Shiro said. "He already killed me...without killing me..." "S-So, you're d-dead inside?" Ryuu questioned. "Theoretically." Shiro replied. "My body, organs, and everything physical inside me are...seemingly normal, aside from the fact that I...cry blood. But...inside my brain is the complete opposite..." "I see..." Ryuu said, looking down sadly. "I guess...they call what I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder..." Shiro said, grabbing Ryuu's face softly so he would look at her. "I also have...something called... 'Major Depressive Disorder'...combined with my severe anxiety..." "I'm sorry..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's eyes. "No..." Shiro mumbled. "You have nothing to be sorry about...it's my fault that this happened to me..." Ryuu then proceeded to hug Shiro. "Huh? Why are hugging me, red hair?" Shiro asked. "I felt like you needed one." Ryuu smiled. "A hug...I have never gotten a hug...from a guy before..." Shiro replied. Ryuu pulled away and smiled. "Well..I'm glad I'm the first." Shiro stared at Ryuu for a while. She then made her hand into seemingly a bunny, touching Ryuu's lips. "Weirdo..." Ryuu shrugged and walked back to the bar. He sat down next to Koki on a couch, Shiro following behind him. She sat down next to him, placing her head on his lap. "I'll be sleeping now. Wake me...up when...it's time...to...go..." Shiro fell asleep, peacefully. ~Time Skip~ "Shiro...wake up..." Ryuu said to the sleeping girl. "Ugh..." Shiro groaned cutely. "What...time is it?" "It's 3:48." Ryuu said, needing to get ready. "I need to get ready." "Right...I guess I should too..." Shiro groaned. "Can I go to see Mukuro with this outfit?" Ryuu stared at Shiro's clothing, and noticed that her thighs were bare. "Absolutely not." "Aww...why can't I?" Shiro asked innocently. "Is it because of that one time I almost got raped by a pedophile and you came to intervene?" "Yes. It can happen anytime." Ryuu shook his head. "I'm going to get ready. When I come back please have some appropriate clothing on." Ryuu said, going into his room. Ryuu changed into some casual clothes, it took him about 15 minutes. He finished off his outfit with his beige cardigan. "Umm... red hair? Can you come to my room?" Shiro yelled from her room. "Sure thing." Ryuu yelled back. He walked into Shiro's room with his black combat boots. "Yeah?" His eyes widened, his face growing red. Shiro was in her white underwear rummaging through her closet. "Can you help me find some clothes?" "Y-Yeah." Ryuu said. He looked through her closet and found a black hoodie that said, 'Natural Born Villain' in white, and some black shorts, not too short though. "How about this?" "Hmm...it's looks okay...I forgot where I even got that..." Shiro said, taking the clothes from Ryuu. "I guess I should change now..." She then stared at Ryuu. "Don't think you're gonna get any Loli fanservice. Turn around." This caused Ryuu's face to turn red. "Can't I just leave?" Ryuu asked. "No, because I say so. Now turn around before I smack you." Shiro harshly replied. "Also I need you to find something for me." Ryuu turned around and groaned. "Fine." "Mm..." He heard Shiro let a weird noise. "Mm...there we go...you can turn around now..." Ryuu turned around and then nodded his head in approval. "Better." "Umm...this shorts are a bit...short." Shiro pointed toward her knee. "They're supposed to go to here, but..." She pointed to the end of her shorts, being barely covering her thighs. "They go here...why?" Ryuu stared at her thighs. "I think it's better if you don't know..." "Okay...?" Shiro replied, confused. "Now, can you find me my knife? I seem to have misplaced it..." Ryuu started looking around for the knife and found it under her bed. "Here." He then saw a book under the bed. 'The same book I found a couple days ago!' Before he could reach out to it, Shiro grabbed his arm. He turned around to see her glaring at him, making him scared. "Don't touch my stuff unless I tell you to, Viper..." "Uh huh." Ryuu said getting and leaving her room. He walked into the bar and saw Koki. "C'mon let's go see Ishi." Ryuu smiled. "Okay!" Koki exclaimed. "Vulture, red hair...can I come with you to see Mukuro? I would also...not dislike meeting this Ishida that Mukuro speaks so fondly about." Shiro said, suddenly flying in front of the two males. "Sure." Ryuu shrugged. ~Time Skip~ Ryuu, Koki, and Shiro reached the boba place. Ryuu then saw Ishida and smiled brightly. Ryuu ran up to the purple-haired man and jumped on him. "Ishida-kun!" Ryuu exclaimed. "Ryuu! Man, you're still as short as ever." Ishida smirked, holding onto Ryuu. Ryuu stuck his tongue out. "I'm not short, you're just tall." "Shiro-Chan!" He heard a preferably female voice say. He looked to see a person with black hair with red stripes in it and red eyes. "How I've missed that adorable face of yours!" They started hugging Shiro, who seemed suffocated. "Hey, Mukuro. Remember what your brother told you; don't kill the kid." Ishida looked at the person, Mukuro, who seemed confused. "Huh? I'm not killing her, Ishi. It's a hug. Don't humans give hugs to other humans, or does that rule not apply to me?" Mukuro asked, really confused. Ishida sighed. "You're still not used to human concepts, Mukuro. The same as always... Just let go of her before you actually kill her." "Fine! You're no fun!" Mukuro pouted and let go of Shiro, who seemed to be, just barely, alive. They turned to look at Ryuu and Koki. "Right. I don't think we have met yet." "Ahem. Name's Mukuro. Mukuro Kamukura." They introduced themself. "Now, let's play a little game. Try to guess my gender." "Again? You do this with every person you meet." Ishida sighed. "Come on! Let me have my fun, old man!" Mukuro pouted, turning back to look at Ryuu and Koki. "Just guess my gender!" "Gender-neutral." Ryuu said, smiling. "Female." Koki smiled. "Ding ding ding! The red-haired one is correct! Though I guess the term used today is non-binary..." Mukuro said, excitedly. "But how'd you know?" "Ishi-kun told me. Plus, you have feminine and masculine features. Although, you probably identify as female most of the time, am I correct?" Ryuu asked. "Yep! But, aww man..." Mukuro looked at Ishida with sad eyes. "Why did you tell him, Ishi? You ruined my fun, old man!" "Yeah, old man." Ryuu laughed. "Whatever, shorty." Ishida chuckled. "Hmph!" Ryuu stuck his tongue out. "Latter." "This is what I have to go through every time we see each other." Koki sighed. "He's not that short Ishi. He's taller than me, and I'm 5 feet and 5 inches. Approximately." Mukuro commented. "Then again... I don't really have an age... hmm..." They started thinking intently, then whispered something in Ishida's ear. Ishida seemed to understand. "Are you okay with telling them 'that'?" "Come on, Ishi. They seem like good people, plus it's not like I can die anyway." Mukuro replied. Ishida sighed. "Fine..." He turned to look at Ryuu and Koki. Shiro was next to Mukuro, holding the latter's hand. "When you look at Mukuro, what species do you think they are?" "Human." Ryuu and Koki said in unison. Ishida sighed. "Nope. Far from it. Mukuro..." Mukuro nodded. "You see... I'm a walking corpse." "So you're dead but alive?" Koki questioned. "Kinda..." Mukuro replied. "Why don't you tell them your actual species, Mukuro..." Ishida sighed. "I guess I'll do it..." "Mukuro is, what's called, a Shikabane Hime, or Corpse Princess. Fits with their quirk, Corpse Reanimation." Ishida explained. "They're technically a living dead..." "That's so cool! They're kind of like me!" Ryuu exclaimed. "When I was still in my mother's womb, I died. The doctors took me to one of the hospital rooms to examine my body a few days later and I came to life." "There's a difference between you and me..." Mukuro's eyes seemed strange. "I... was never alive, to begin with, and I'm not right now. The only way to kill me is to destroy my brain or else I'll continue regenerating and I won't die, no matter how much I want to." Ishida noticed this sudden change in personality, and patted Mukuro's head, causing their eyes to go back to normal. "Huh? What happened?" "Let's not talk about it, Muku..." Ishida sighed. Mukuro suddenly started looking around. "Huh? Where's Mei-Chan?" "She has a new client so she'll be late." Ryuu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aww! Then can me and Shi-Chan hang out with you guys?" Mukuro asked with shining eyes. "Sure. You can watch us practice as well." Ishida smiled. "Yeah!" Koki exclaimed. "Practice, huh?" Mukuro mumbled, then a smile was plastered on their face. "That would be nice...especially since..." They stared at Shiro. "We have work to do..." "Well, we could order some boba and go to this place that we practice at." Ryuu smiled. "I would like that, but I don't want it." Mukuro responded. "You have to help me though, old man, or else I might get lost...again..." "It's fine." Ishida smiled, patting the shorter girl's head. They all decided to not get boba and go to the place they practice at. ~Time Skip~ They walked inside of a large building. It was decent on the outside and inside. They all walked to a huge room with rows of chairs and a stage. "This is the place where we practice and perform." Ryuu smirked. "This is the Matenrō room. When our group formed, me and Koki were still in high school while Ishida had a job as a waiter in this very building. Takes me back to the memories." "Scary..." Shiro mumbled, shivering. "Come on, Shi-Chan. No need to get so shivery. You've been on stage before." Mukuro whispered. "Hmm...I remember Ishi working here. Though that was a long time ago...for me, at least..." Mukuro said, looking at Ishida. "You've changed a lot since then. But it would be selfish of me to say that I wish you didn't." "And you've changed a lot as well Mukuro. I knew you since you were born and you've grown up a lot." Ishida smiled, remembering his times as a 9-year-old boy. "Of course I have. But I will admit that it is sad that I won't age past this point, at least physically..." Mukuro laughed awkwardly, clearly saddened by the fact. "It's okay, Mukuro. I'll still accept you either way. Not everyone is the same." Ryuu said, patting their head. "Yeah, we're all different. It's perfectly fine." Koki smiled. Ishida smiled at his best friends comforting Mukuro. He thought it was nice although the two didn't know them that much. "Acceptance..." Suddenly, Mukuro started laughing. "Man, I just thought of something funny!" "What did you think of now?" Ishida asked. "Well, I just thought of when you used to bicker with Haiji." Mukuro answered, smiling. "It was quite funny seeing you two fight over the smallest things, like who would get to play with me next, for example." "Ah, I remember." Ishida started chuckling. "He was a handful, and I'm not going to lie, I was as well." Mukuro smiled and laughed, but soon that smile faded. "But then...the accident happened and...my parents...they...were killed..." Ishida looked down at Mukuro sadly. He suddenly bent down to their height and hugged them. "It's okay, Muku." Mukuro suddenly laughed. "Man, you care too much, Ishi!" They touched his nose. "I told you I'm over it, geez. Plus, it's not like I cared about them that much, especially with what they did. Can't say that same about Haiji, though... if they were alive, he would kill 'em." "Of course he'd kill them, he hates them." Ishida stated. Koki and Ryuu had started setting everything up for practice already. Ryuu then took his microphone and tapped on it getting everyone else's attention. "Gigolo!" Koki rapped his stage name. "I'm Ryuu!" Ryuu rapped, doing the same. "We are Matenrō!" both rapped in unison. "Coooooool!" Mukuro stared in awe. "Reminds me of me, Shiro, and Shirome, don't 'ya' think old man?"